


Stupid Younger Boyfriend

by anonamor



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonamor/pseuds/anonamor
Summary: Mayuzumi just wanted to read his new light novel in peace, but a certain boyfriend won’t just let him be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First KNB fanfic! I hope I managed to not contradict canon too much...

Chihiro grumbled when he heard his phone ring for the third time that night. Chihiro wanted to deal with Akashi tomorrow, or later, or pretty much when he wasn’t desperate to keep reading the light novel he just bought. However, reading was not a good enough excuse for Akashi. If he didn’t pick up, Akashi would just keep calling and Chihiro would lose even more reading time.

"Come to Kyoto,” Akashi said instead of a greeting.

“You know why I’m not coming.” Chihiro wasn’t in the mood for rehashing the argument that had just happened in the past hour over text messages. It was basically this: Akashi was upset that Chihiro didn’t want to visit him next weekend because Chihiro wanted to spend that weekend at home to read the latest volume of _A Clockwork Apple and Honey and Little Sister_. It wasn’t Chihiro’s fault that his favorite light novel series were all releasing new volumes this month (he was only keeping track of 5 right now). Besides, wasn’t Akashi supposed to be super busy? Winter Cup should be pretty soon.

“But you usually order stuff online.” Chihiro could easily imagine Akashi’s pout. “I miss you.”

Even though they had been dating for six months, Akashi’s straightforward manner when it came to romantic feelings still surprised Chihiro. It was still hard for Chihiro to reply in the same manner.

“You don’t have time for me right now.” Chihiro didn’t want to make the trip from Tokyo to Kyoto just to watch Akashi do homework and sleep.

“You could read your book while I do homework.”

“Then why do I need to be in the same place as you?”

“We could cuddle.”

Chihiro would enjoy the warmth but… “I can’t concentrate on my book if you are cuddling with me.”

“Oh? I didn’t realize…” It was only after Akashi’s response that Chihiro realized just what he implied. Akashi was probably grinning, knowing that Chihiro’s face was currently smothered into his pillow.

“Yeah right,” Chihiro grumbled. Okay, he definitely heard Akashi chuckling. Chihiro would have enjoyed it if it wasn’t at his expense. “Fine, I’ll see you in two weeks.” He’d have to read on the train…

The laughter immediately ceased. “If you don’t…”

“Yeah, yeah… Now can I please get back to reading?”

“Promise.”

“I promise, Akashi. Good night.”

“Good night, Mayuzumi.” Chihiro ended the call and sighed. He needed a minute to compose himself before he could go back to his light novel. It was going to be a late night, but thankfully he had no class tomorrow so Akashi wouldn’t yell at him for skipping. He was about to pick up his book again when his cell phone rang again.

“What?” Chihiro picked up after the first ring.

“I love you.”

Chihiro was going to have to smother his face in a pillow again. He took a deep breath. “…I love you too. Now go to bed.”

He hung up and immediately turned off his phone. Stupid younger boyfriend...

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I deliberately chose to have Mayuzumi go by his first name in this fic as it's his POV.  
> 2) I have Akashi calling Mayuzumi without an honorific. I feel like Mayuzumi would insist on that (until they date long enough that they both call each other by their first names).  
> 3) Don't ask me for light novel names. They go beyond my imagination.


End file.
